Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Chronicles V2
by Neo Shinshiro
Summary: Birth by Sleep told like never before. Witness the story of Terra,Aqua,and Ventus as they try to defeat the Unversed,and locate Master Xehanort with the help of another Keyblade wielder leading to their tragic ends. The Kingdom Hearts saga starts here.
1. Chapter 1

ZAzazza: Hey everyone it's the new fanfiction writer here to let you all know that chapter 1 of Naruto Chronicles does suck,but only because it's late,and I'm really tired, but I promise to continue the chapter when I'm rested up. On with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: ZAzazza does not own Kingdom Hearts,or it's characters. They rightfully belong to Disney,and Square Enix.

Talking: "Hello"

Keyblade armor,Possessed talking: "**Hello"**

Prologue: The Meeting

Location: Destiny Islands,Time: Evening

An old man wearing a black hooded coat was carrying two boys wrapped in white blankets. The first boy had blonde hair,blue eyes (although they're closed),and wore black,and gray pants with matching shoes,and was shirtless.

The second boy (the OC character) had white hair,jade green eyes (also closed),and wore black pants with matching boots,and was also shirtless. The old man placed the boys on a tree before starting to walk away.

-Station of Awakening (since you Kingdom Hearts fans know how all three character's stories go I'll tell the OC's story)-

The white haired boy (without the blanket) was floating down toward a stained glass platform with his picture on it. When he landed on the platform it could be seen that the platform was broken in half.

"**Hello?"**asked a young voice. "Who's there?"asked the green eyed boy as he opened his eyes to reveal that they were glazed over. **"I'm a new heart. Your heart called me."**said the voice. "If you came here then you can tell my heart is fractured,and it's still slowly disappearing."said the boy. **"Then I'll share part of mine."**said the voice. Suddenly,the platform started to glow,and the broken half was repaired. **"There. All better."**said the voice. "Thank you."said the boy as he disappeared.

-Back on Destiny Islands-

The old man was only five steps away when he looked back,and got the shock of his life when he saw the two boys lift their right hands up,and their Keyblades (Wayward wind,and End of pain(KH 3D only)) appeared in their hands. "Amazing."said the old man as he watched a sphere of light gather at the tips of both boys' Keyblades before two beams of light fired into the night sky.

The old man smiled as he approached the two boys.

-Next Chapter: The Mark of Mastery Exam Part 1-

I know the prologue was short,but that is usually how most prologues are.

Please comment,and review,but NO FLAMES. If you don't like it then don't read it.

Peace! I'm out!


	2. Chapter 2

ZAzazza: Hey fellow Kingdom Hearts fans! I'm back with the next chapter of my fanfiction Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Chronicles. Enjoy!:)

Disclaimer: ZAzazza doesn't own Kingdom Hearts,or it's characters. They belong to Disney,and Square Enix.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mark of Mastery Exam Part 1

-4 years later-

-Location: Land of Departure,Time: Evening-

The blonde haired boy (who is now wearing a black shirt with a zip up black,and white t-shirt over it,and two black belts strapped over his upper torso in an "X" shape with a strange symbol in the middle,and an armor shoulder piece on his left shoulder) was laying on his bed while holding a wooden Keyblade back hand style in his right hand. There was a name etched in the hand guard (Terra).

"Tomorrow Terra,Aqua,and Neosha are going to be taking the Mark of Mastery Exam,and one of them will become a Keyblade Master. One day all four of us will be Keyblade Masters,and then we'll all go see all the worlds."said the boy as he put the wooden Keyblade away. Suddenly,the boy's door flew open. "Ventus!"said the white haired boy as he rushed into the room. The white haired boy now wore a white tank top with a hooded zip up t-shirt that he kept unzipped,two black belts strapped over his upper torso in an "X" shape,and had the same symbol as Ventus in the middle of his chest,and an armor shoulder piece on his left shoulder.

"What is it,Neosha?"asked Ventus as he sat up. "Let's go,or we're going to miss the meteor shower!"said Neosha. "That's tonight?! Let's go!"said Ventus as he sprang from his bed,and ran out the door with Neosha right behind him.

-Outside the castle-

Neosha,and Ventus noticed a lot of stuff in the way. "I guess Terra forgot to clean up the grounds again."said Ventus. "We got time. Let's get this junk out of the way,and then find a place to watch the meteor shower."said Neosha. "Alright."said Ventus as he summoned his Keyblade,and held it back hand style as he took his battle stance. Neosha summoned his own Keyblade before he,and Ventus ran in two different directions,and began destroying the junk. Neosha was cutting through the junk with impressive power,and speed. "Quick Blitz!"shouted Neosha as he spun around,and swung his Keyblade taking out three whole rows of junk. "Fire!"shouted Ventus as he shot a fire ball from his Keyblade causing the junk to explode.

"That's that."said Ventus. "Alright,now we need to get moving,or we're going to miss the meteor shower."said Neosha. He,and Ventus then ran to find a spot to watch the meteor shower.

-A few minutes later-

Ventus,and Neosha came to a cliff that had green grass,a lamp post,and a bench. "WHOA!"exclaimed Neosha,and Ventus in unison when they saw the meteor shower begin. Ventus laid down on the grass while Neosha sat on the bench. "Hey Neosha."said Ventus. "Yeah?"said Neosha while continuing to watch the meteor shower. "Do you think things will stay like this?"asked Ventus. "No,but one thing will."said Neosha. "What's that?"asked Ventus as he looked toward his friend,and fellow Keyblade wielder. Neosha looked toward Ventus,and smiled. "You,me,Terra,and Aqua will always be friends no matter what."said Neosha. Ventus smiled. "Yeah,you're right."said Ventus as he,and Neosha returned their attention to the meteor shower.

-Later-

Neosha opened his eyes,and raised his head up. "Must've fallen asleep."said a groggy Neosha as he looked toward Ventus who was sound asleep. Neosha shrugged his shoulders before laying his head back...only to find a teenage girl with blue hair,blue eyes,and wore an outfit similar to Ventus's outfit except she wore shorts with a white,and blue skirt that was open in the front,boots with metal blades on top,and knee high black socks,a black tank top,clip on sleeves that left her shoulders bare,two pink belts strapped over her upper torso in an "X" shape,arm guards ( which the one on her left arm summons her armor),and a symbol in the middle of her chest just like Ventus,and Neosha (I found out that the symbol on all three characters is the symbol for Master Eraqus),leaning over him. "AAAHHHH!"screamed Neosha as he fell off the bench from surprise. "Neosha you lazy bum*giggles*."said the girl. "What happened?"asked a still half asleep Ventus as he raised up. Neosha looked back at the girl before getting a big grin as he stood up. "Gimme a break,Aqua."said Neosha. Aqua giggled again before going,and sitting next to Ventus. "The stars are really beautiful tonight."said Aqua. Then Neosha sat next to Aqua. "They're not the only thing that is beautiful."said Neosha before he could stop himself. Aqua's cheeks lit up red. "W-What do you mean by that?"asked Aqua. This time it was Neosha's turn to blush. "N-Nevermind!"Neosha quickly said,and averted his eyes from Aqua. He looked up at the stars. "What do you think those stars are?"said Neosha.

"They're worlds."said a voice. Neosha,Aqua,and Ventus turned to see a young man with brown hair,blue eyes,and wore an oufit similar to Aqua,and Ventus's outfits except he wore a black muscle shirt,tan pants,metal boots,wore a gauntlet on his left arm that connected with an armor shoulder piece on his left shoulder,two red belts strapped over his upper torso in an "X" shape,and had the same symbol as Neosha,Aqua,and Ventus on his belt. "Terra!"said Ventus. "And there are as many worlds as there is stars."said Terra. "I finally figured it out!"Neosha suddenly blurted out. "Figured what out?"asked Terra,Aqua,and Ventus in unison. "My dream."said Neosha. "What is it?"asked Aqua. Neosha got a big grin on his face. "To see all worlds."said Neosha. "Then don't let go of that dream. Keep chasing after it."said Terra. "You bet!"said Neosha as he jumped to his feet. Ventus,and Aqua stood up. "I almost forgot."said Aqua as she reached into her pocket. "What?"asked Neosha. Aqua then pulled out four star shaped charms. "Tada,good luck charms."said Aqua as she gave one to Neosha,Terra,and Ventus (Terra's is orange,Ventus's is green,Aqua's is blue,and Neosha's is red).

"Good luck charms?"asked Neosha as he looked at his charm. "They're technically supposed to be made with thalassa sea shells,but I did my best with what I had. The star shape is suppose to represent a star shaped fruit out there that,when shared between two people,forms an unbreakable connection between them."explained Aqua. "An unbreakable connection."said Neosha as he smiled at his luck charm. "I swear sometimes you are such a girl."said Terra. Aqua glared at Terra. "What do you mean sometimes?"Aqua asked warningly. "Since you three are taking the Mark of Mastery exam tomorrow how about a quick spar?"suggested Ventus as a way to keep Aqua from killing Terra. 'Nice save there Ventus.'thought Neosha. "Alright."said Neosha,Terra,and Aqua. "I'll face Neosha."said Terra as he summoned his Keyblade (Earthshaker from Birth by Sleep). "Alright."said Neosha as he summoned his Keyblade (End of Pain from Dream Drop Distance). Both Keyblade wielders took their battle stances. "Begin!"shouted Aqua.

Terra,and Neosha ran at each other. Terra swung his Keyblade vertically,but Neosha jumped to avoid the blow before counterattacking by swinging his Keyblade horizontally,but Terra (using his Slide ability) avoided the attack. When Neosha landed on his feet he looked behind him to see Terra hurl his Keyblade at him,but Neosha switched to back hand style,and placed his Keyblade behind his back to block the attack. Terra's Keyblade collided with Neosha's Keyblade causing it (Terra's Keyblade) to bounce off,and back to it's master's right hand. Neosha switched back to forward hand style,and followed up with a counterattack. he ran at Terra,but Terra swung his Keyblade down upon Neosha only for said Keyblade wielder to slide around him. "Nice try!"said Neosha before he swung his Keyblade, cutting Terra's back,and sending the Keyblade warrior flying a few feet ahead. Terra stood up on one knee,and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "So...you want to keep going?"asked Neosha as he rested his Keyblade on his shoulder. 'How did Neosha get this strong? During our other spars he could hardly keep up with my attacks unless I went easy on him,but now **I** can hardly keep up with **him**! What is going on?'thought Terra. "If you're wonder how I'm stronger than I should be,it's because I put in a lot more training than seemingly possible."explained Neosha. He then pointed his Keyblade at Terra. "I'll prove it by showing you my level two shotlock:** Sonic Shadow**!"said Neosha before he disappeared. 'Where did he go?'thought Terra as he stood up,and looked around for Neosha. Suddenly,Neosha appeared in a dark veil before rapidly rushing Terra ten times,the last blow sending Terra into a boulder. Terra then fell to his hands,and knees as his Keyblade disappeared. Neosha then raised his Keyblade in the air. "Cura!"shouted Neosha as a green veil surrounded Terra healing his wounds,and even fixing the tears in his clothes. Neosha's Keyblade disappeared as it's master walked over to Terra,and held out his hand. Terra noticed this,and smiled as he took Neosha's hand,and stood up with his friend's help.

"You're definitely Keyblade Master material."said Terra. "You are,too."said Neosha. "Hey you two. Let's head back."said Aqua. "Alright."said Terra,and Neosha. The four friends then walked back to the castle together.

-All four friends POV (point of view)-

That was the last night we would spend under the stars together.

-Normal POV-

-The next day-

Neosha,Terra,and Aqua stood before three thrones while Ventus stood off to the side. The man sitting in the throne on the right had black hair done up in a pony tail,a black mustache,and short beard,brown eyes,and wore a black shirt with a white long coat,white boots,two white belts strapped over his upper torso in an "X" shape,and had the same symbol as Neosha,Terra,Aqua,and Ventus on his belt. The old man seated on the left throne was bald,had gold eyes,gray chin hair,and wore a white button up shirt with a black trench coat,white gloves,black pants,and black boots. The man on the right throne stood up. "Neosha,Terra,and Aqua! You three are here to show that one of you bears the Mark of Mastery,and therefore the right to be named a true Keyblade Master. I,Master Eraqus,am proud to have called you my I could I would name you all Keyblade Masters,but I'm sure we wouldn't want our guest,Master Xehanort,to see any of you fall short of the mark."said the man as he motioned toward the old man whom bowed his head slightly. "No Master!"said Neosha,Terra,and Aqua in unison. Master Eraqus then summoned his Keyblade (Eraqus' Keyblade from Birth by Sleep,and able to be wielded in the secret episode on Birth by Sleep Final Mix). "Then let the examination BEGIN!"said Master Eraqus as a sphere of light appeared at the tip of his Keyblade,and orbs of light appeared all over the throne room. Neosha,Terra,and Aqua summoned their Keyblades. However,when no one was looking Master Xehanort flicked his right wrist,and the orbs of light became cloaked in a dark aura.

-Next Chapter: The Mark of Mastery Part 2 (The duel between friends)-

* * *

ZAzazza: OH NO! A CLIFFHANGER!:) Not to worry because I'll continue the story as soon as I finish the next chapter. Until then read,review,comment,and don't flame. Later!


	3. Chapter 3

ZAzazza: *sleeping* Whose there *opens eyes,raises up,and looks at everyone*. HOLY CRAP *falls out of bed,and hits head*. You guys scared the living crap out of me. Anyway I finished the chapter,but miss spelled the name during the last chapter. And I would also like to add that Puja723's unbreakable connection fanfic is very good. I'm an AquaxVentus fan,but I read her fanfic,and I honestly have to say that it is very,very good,and I recommend reading it,but don't flame her if you don't like it. So encourage Puja723 to continue writing as she has encouraged me to continue writing,too. Enjoy!:)

Disclaimer: ZAzazza doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts,and it's characters belong to Disney,and Square Enix.

* * *

Chapter 2:The Mark of Mastery Exam Part 2: The Duel for my Friends

-Location: Land of Departure-

However,while no one was looking Master Xehanort flicked his right wrist,and the orbs of light became engulfed by a dark aura. Neosha,Terra,and Aqua summoned their Keyblades,and took their battle stances when Ventus ran up,summoned his Keyblade,and took his battle stance. "Ven go wait in your room. It's not safe here."said Aqua. "Let me help."said Ventus. "It's okay,Aqua. Ven has been training just as hard as we have. He can take care of himself."said Neosha. "...Alright. Just be careful."said Aqua. "Right."said Ventus. The four Keyblade wielders then ran in different directions at the orbs of light. Neosha was cutting through the orbs of light with little to no trouble at all,a thing that caught Master Xehanort's eye as he watched the Keyblade wielding prodigy. '_Impressive. He is handling this part of the exam with ease. Before he was nothing,but an empty husk,but now he has become a Keyblade wielder with a power that only a handful could come close to rivaling. A Keyblade wielder whose light,and darkness are in perfect unison with each other.'_thought Master Xehanort as he watched Neosha.

Neosha then proceed to activate his shotlock level one: **Photon Charge**,and rushed through several orbs of light. When Neosha stopped the orbs he passed through vanished,signaling that they had been destroyed. He looked to his right,and saw Ventus,and Terra surrounded by six orbs. Neosha raised his Keyblade in the air. "**Faith**!"Neosha called out as six beams of light rained down from the sky,and destroyed the orbs. "Thanks."said Ventus,and Terra as they continued battling the orbs. "ARGH!"screamed a voice as someone collided with a wall. Neosha turned to see Aqua sliding down to her knees after being blown back into a wall by one of the orb's attacks. "AQUA!"screamed Neosha as he ran to Aqua's aid along with Terra,and Ventus. When they reached Aqua they could see she had been hurt badly. "Terra we need to get Aqua over to Master Eraqus."said Ventus. "Right."said Terra as he,and Ventus pulled Aqua up. "Neosha could you-."started Terra before he noticed a dark aura surrounding Neosha. "**Get her away now**."said Neosha in a dark tone. Without any question,Terra,and Ventus rushed back toward the three thrones as Master Eraqus rose from his seat. '_Oh no.'_thought Master Eraqus as he summoned his Keyblade. However,Master Xehanort flicked his wrist,and a wall of dark fire erupted in front of th three thrones (after Terra,and Ventus got back with Aqua of course) preventing Master Eraqus from intervening.

"**Perish under my power**."said Neosha as the dark aura grew larger (**Dark Impulse**). Neosha then ran at the remaining orbs of light,and started cutting them down one by one with no mercy.'_YES! That's it,boy. Give yourself to darkness,and you will be reward with power. Show me the depths of your darkness._'thought Master Xehanort as he watched,and an evil smile spread across his face. Neosha then pointed his Keyblade at some of the orbs,and dark chains fired from the tip. The chains pierced through the orbs,effectively destroying them. Neosha then looked toward the last of the orbs. "**You're finished**."said Neosha as he prepared to strike down the last of the orbs. Suddenly,something in Neosha's pocket began to glow,and the Keyblade wielder reached into his pocket with his left hand,and pulled out the item. It was the lucky charm Aqua gave him last night.

-Flashback-

"The star shape resembols a star shaped fruit that,when shared between two people,forms an unbreakable connection between them."said Aqua.

-End flashback-

"**An unbreakable connection**."said Neosha as the dark aura disappeared. This caught Master Xehanort's attention. '_What? He surpressed the darkness in his heart with his own will? Interesting._'thought Master Xehanort as the dark fire barrier disappeared. The last orb then rushed toward Neosha. The Keyblade wielder then looked toward the rushing orb,pointed his Keyblade at the orb,and fired a beam of light from the tip at the orb. The beam pierced the orb effectively destorying it.

He then pocketed his lucky charm (wayfinder),and walked over to the three thrones. He raised his Keyblade in the air. "Curaga."said Neosha as a green veil shrouded Aqua healing her wounds,and fixing her clothes. Neosha then bowed down before Master Eraqus as his Keyblade disappeared. "Forgive me,Master. I allowed the darkness in my heart to surface. I couldn't keep it in check."said Neosha. "The exam isn't over yet,Neosha. You still have a chance to redeem yourself."said Master Eraqus. Neosha looked up at Master Eraqus with wide eyes only to be met with a forgiving smile from the Keyblade Master. "Thank you,Master."said Neosha as he gave Master Eraqus a big grin.

"The next part of the exam will be a Keyblade duel. Since there are three of you,Master Xehanort,and I decided that two of you will battle each other while the last one will face an opponent of Master Xehanort's choosing. Aqua,you,and Terra will face each other."said Master Eraqus. "Yes Master!"said Terra,and Aqua. "What will I be facing,Master?"asked Neosha. "Step through that door over there,and you will face an opponent that Master Xehanort set up for you. He will watch over your battle,and pull you out if it proves too difficult for you."said Master Eraqus. Neosha looked over at Master Xehanort whom bowed his head slightly to assure him. "Yes Master!"said Neosha. "Then BEGIN!" said Master Eraqus. Neosha walked toward the door before stopping,and looking back at Terra,and Aqua. '_I will become a Keyblade Master so I can realize my dream,and also...'_Neosha let that thought trail off as he stared at Aqua,and blushed. With hardened resolve Neosha turned back toward the door before opening it,and running inside.

-With Neosha-

Neosha opened his eyes to find that he was back in the throne room. "What am I doing back here?"asked Neosha. He then felt a dark presence in the room,and turned toward the three thrones to see a suit of gray armor seated on the middle throne. "_This is a being called No Heart. He will be your opponent. Defeat him."_said Master Xehanort's voice before it disappeared. "No Heart?"asked Neosha. Suddenly,No Heart lifted his right hand up,and summoned his Keyblade (Master Xehanort's Keyblade). Neosha summoned his own Keyblade before a wall of dark fire appeared between Neosha,and No Heart. No Heart's Keyblade disappeared before the hand guard,and handle reappeared in the dark fire barrier. The weapon fired several dark shots at Neosha,but he blocked the shots,and sent them back at the weapon. The shots struck the weapon causing it to fall on Neosha's side of the room. '_I got it! I'll use No Hearts own weapon against him_.'thought Neosha. He then ran over to the weapon,picked it up with his left hand,and hurled it back at No Heart striking him in the chest. "Not so tough now that I know how to hurt you,huh."said Neosha as he turned from No Heart. The weapon disappeared before reappearing as his Keyblade in No Heart's right hand,and No Heart himself stood up,and removed the robe that he had on as the dark fire barrier vanished.

Neosha,having heard the sound of a Keyblade appearing ,turned back to see No Heart standing up with Keyblade in hand. "..."No Heart stood there silent for a few seconds before disappearing. "Where did he go?"asked Neosha as he looked around for No Heart. Suddenly,No Heart appeared in front of Neosha,grabbed him by the throat with his left hand,and lifted him up off his feet with ease. Suddenly,a dark aura surrounded Neosha. "**Y-You're trying to awaken...the darkness...in my heart. I...won't...let...YOU**!"shouted Neosha as the dark aura was replaced by a golden aura that forced No Heart back. Neosha pointed his Keyblade at No Heart. "Let's go!"Neosha bravely said. No Heart vanished again,but this time Neosha was ready. No Heart reappeared behind Neosha,and swung his Keyblade,but Neosha jumped over No Heart,landed directly behind him,and swung his Keyblade. The attack connected,and sent No Heart crashing into one of the thrones. No Heart stood up,and vanished again before reappearing in the air after transforming his Keyblade into a pair of demonic wings. No Heart fired a barrage of dark shots at Neosha,but the Keyblade wielder expertly blocked the attack,and sent the shots back at No Heart who,however,blocked the shots scattering them around the room,and destroying anything they hit. No Heart then vanished before reappearing on the ground with his Keyblade now changed into a gauntlet. He then rushed Neosha,but said Keyblade wielder jumped out of the way causing No Heart to collide with a wall,destroying it in the process. No Heart reappeared with his Keyblade in it's normal form. '_Darn it! I only managed to hit him once,but he's not even damaged. How am I going to defeat him?'_thought Neosha. No Heart then vanished before reappearing in front of Neosha,and swung his Keyblade. Neosha blocked the attack,but the force of the attack knocked Neosha's Keyblade out of it's master's hands. When that happened Neosha noticed a crack in No Heart's chest. '_I got it!'_thought Neosha as he figured out how to defeat No Heart. Neosha kicked No Heart's right arm causing his Keyblade to fly up in the air. As No Heart went to grab Neosha,the Keyblade wielder caught No Heart's Keyblade as it fell,and thrusted it into the crack in his chest. No Heart stopped dead in his tracks before he vanished in a dark veil,and his Keyblade fell to the ground before disappearing as well. "It's over."said Neosha. Suddenly,a bright light engulfed the destroyed throne room.

-The real throne room-

When Neosha opened his eyes he saw that he was standing before the three thrones,two of which were occupied by Masters Eraqus,and Xehanort,and standing beside a worn out Terra,and Aqua. "I would first like to say well done to all three of you. Now after conversing with Master Xehanort we reached a decision. Neosha,and Aqua,I hereby name you both true Keyblade Masters. Terra,out of the three of you you were the most experienced at keeping the darkness in you in check which you failed to do."said Master Eraqus. "Thank you,Master."said Neosha,and Aqua. "Way to go you two!"said Ventus as he walked over to congraulate Neosha,and Aqua. "I'm sorry,Terra. If anyone deserved to be a master it's you. I let darkness rule my heart for that moment during the orb part of the exam."said Neosha. "It's fine."said Terra. "Terra."said a worried Aqua. "I just want to be alone right now."said Terra as he turned,and walked away. "Don't worry. I'm sure Terra will be okay. He just needs time to think."said Master Eraqus. "I hope so."said Neosha. "Neosha,Aqua. Now that you both are masters there is something I must discuss with you both. Ventus you may return to your room."said Master Eraqus. "Yes Master!"said Neosha,Aqua,and Ventus before Ventus left.

-Meanwhile-

Master Xehanort was leaving the throne room when he came across a boy wearing a red,and black body suit with a matching skirt that was open in the front,and holding a helmet that can cover the head completely in his right hand. "So what is your opinion on Ventus,and Neosha's growth?"asked Master Xehanort. "Hmph. Ventus is still too weak,but Neosha is strong enough to take me on at full strength,and possibly even win. I say we just destroy Ventus,and use Neosha instead. He's got enough light in his heart to make up the difference."said the boy. "No! We need a heart with pure light,which Neosha lacks. Besides,I have my own plans for him,and I have to keep up appearances."said Master Xehanort. "Fine."said the boy. "Go speak with Ventus,but don't stay around him for long until I know his heart can handle your heart's presence."ordered Master Xehanort. "What about Neosha?"asked the boy. "You leave the **vessel **to me."said Master Xehanort. The boy put on the helmet. "Yes Master."said the masked boy.

-Later-

Neosha was walking down the steps outside the castle when he was stopped by Master Xehanort. "Neosha,I would like a word with you."said Master Xehanort. "Of course,sir."said Neosha. "I would like to start off by apologizing for pitting you against an opponent you were not ready to face."said Master Xehanort. "It's alright,sir. That was the first time in a long time that I had to use my full strength to win."said Neosha. "Speaking of strength. I would like to explain something to you. Do you know why people fear darkness?"said Master Xehanort. "Because it controls people,and makes them pawns."said Neosha. "That is what Eraqus told you for he too fears the darkness. He believes darkness should be destroyed when it is impossible to destroy it. Darkness can only be channeled."said Master Xehanort. "Channeled?"asked Neosha who began to feel cautious. "Light,and darkness are like two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other. Therefore there are those like Eraqus who wish that darkness be destroyed,and there are others who,if they are strong enough,can channel darkness,and control it. I believe that if you wanted to you could command darkness to obey your command."said Master Xehanort. "Why would I want to control darkness?"asked Neosha. "You could use it to increase your power,or win the heart of Master Aqua."said Master Xehanort. Neosha blushed at that thought. "H-How did you know?"asked Neosha. "You're quite easy to read."said Master Xehanort. Master Xehanort then turned away from Neosha. "Would you like to know how to control the darkness in your heart?"asked Master Xehanort. Neosha thought for a moment. "How do I control the darkness in my heart?"asked Neosha. "Go to other worlds,and find a masked boy named Vanitas. If you can destroy him then you will be able to fully control the darkness in your heart."said Master Xehanort. "...Alright."said Neosha. "Also watch out for dark creatues called Unversed. They thrive off negativity,and are controled by Vanitas."said Master Xehanort as he walked up the stairs,and into the castle. '_I'll defeat Vanitas,and gain control over the darkness in my heart so I'll never have to worry about losing control again.'_thought Neosha. He then slapped the shoulder piece on his left shoulder,and was engulfed by light. When the light faded he stood in a full suit of armor that was black with a red torso,and red shoulders. He then summoned his Keyblade,and threw it in the air before it changed into a skyboard that was black with a blue gem,and a slitted pupil in the middle of the gem. Neosha jumped,and landed on his Keyblade Glider just as it past under him,and he flew straight up as a portal opened. At that exact moment Aqua,and Master Eraqus came running out. "NEOSHA!"screamed Aqua. Neosha had heard her. '_I'm sorry,Aqua,but I have to do this. Please forgive me.'_thought Neosha as he flew threw the portal as it closed.

-Next Chapter: Dwarf Woodlands-

* * *

ZAzazza: What a long chapter,but TOTALLY worth it to satisfy my readers. As usual read,review,and don't flame. Peace,I'm out!


	4. Chapter 4

ZAzazza: Heyo fellow Kingdom Hearts fans I'm back with the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Chronicles V.2,and my favorite thing about DarkRoseAngle's fanfiction was that DarkRoseAngle put a good amount of effort into it,and did a wonderful job. Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: ZAzazza doesn't own Kingdom Hearts,or it's characters. They belong to Disney,and Square Enix.

* * *

Chapter 3: Dwarf Woodlands

-Location: Lanes Between-

After he went through the portal,Neosha found himself in the Lanes Between. "**Now where to look for Vanitas first.**"said Neosha as he flew through the Lanes Between. He then saw a world with a cottage,and woods. "**Well there is as good a place as any to start.**"said Neosha as he flew towards that world.

-Dwarf Woodlands-

When Neosha landed his Keyblade Glider disappeared as well as his armor. He looked around to find that he was in a dark forest. '_This place reeks of darkness. Just the place Vanitas would be._'thought Neosha as he walked through the forest. He then came to a clearing,and found a cozy little cottage. '_Whoever lives here must prefer peace,and quiet. Can't say I blame them._'thought Neosha as he smiled. He then noticed a gold coffin with a glass top,and decided to investigate. When he got close he saw a young woman with black hair,rosey red lips,and wore a dress that consisted of a blue blouse,a gold skirt that reached to her feet,and white shoes. Neosha's face took on a sadden look as he looked at the young woman laying in the coffin. '_This woman is so young. I feel sorry for whoever cared for her. No one should have to lose someone they care about._'thought Neosha as he continued to stare at the young woman. "HEY YOU! GET AWAY FROM HER!"shouted a voice causing Neosha to spin around,and look down to see seven small men glaring up at him. '_Are they...dwarfs?_'thought Neosha. "Who are you?"asked one of the dwarfs. "Sorry. I'm Neosha,and I didn't mean to cause any harm. It's just...whose the girl in that coffin?"said Neosha. "*Yawn*I'm Sleepy,and these are Grumpy,Doc,Happy,Bashful,Sneezy,and Dopey. That is Snow White,a girl whose been very kind to us,and has took care of us for awhile now,but *Yawn*one day when we went to mine diamonds we can back,and found her collapsed on the ground*Yawn*."explained one of the dwarfs. "What happened?"asked Neosha. "She had been boisoned-I mean poisoned by the Evil Queen who didn't like the fact that Snow White was the fairest in all the land."said Doc as he adjusted his glasses. "Just because she wasn't the fairest in the land didn't give her the right to do this to Snow White. Where is the Evil Queen? I'll make her wake Snow White."said Neosha with a look of determination. "Y-You would d-do that?"asked Bashful. "Of course!"said Neosha as he gave the seven dwarfs a big grin. They all smiled,even Grumpy! "Go through the dark forest,past the meadow,and you'll be at the Evil Queen's castle."said Grumpy. "Thanks. I promise I'll find a way to wake Snow White!"said Neosha as he ran back into the dark forest.

-Dark Forest-

Neosha was running through the dark forest when he saw Unversed (Flood) surrounding someone. As he looked closer he saw that the person was Aqua. "Aqua!"said Neosha as he summoned his Keyblade,and ran to his friend's aid. He cut down the whole swarm in a single slash which left Aqua not only surprised that she ran into her friend,but that he defeated an entire swarm of Unversed with a single swing of his Keyblade. "Are you okay,Aqua?"asked Neosha as his Keyblade disappeared. "Yeah I'm fine."said Aqua. "What are you doing here,Aqua?"asked Neosha. "Looking for Ven. He ran away from home when he heard Terra,and I were given a mission."said Aqua. "Ven ran away?! And what mission?"asked Neosha. "The Master gave Terra,and I the task of taking down the Unversed,and locating Master Xehanort whose gone missing."explained Aqua. "Master Xehanort's gone missing?! But I talked to him before I left."said Neosha. That caught Aqua's attention. "What did he talk to you about?"asked Aqua. "That...doesn't matter."said Neosha. "It does matter because it might have to do with why you left."said Aqua. "Look you have your mission,and I have my own. I'll tell Ven to go back home if I see him."said Neosha as he turned to leave. Aqua,however,quickly grabbed Neosha's arm. "Neosha please,tell me what's going on with you."Aqua pleaded. Neosha turned his head slightly so he could see Aqua out the corner of his eye. "I'm trying to-."started Neosha. "What is it your trying to do,Neosha?"a voice interrupted causing Neosha,and Aqua to turn,and see the masked boy. "Aqua run."said Neosha as he glared at the masked boy. "What?"asked Aqua. "RUN!"shouted Neosha. Aqua stayed for another second before,relunctantly,listening to Neosha,and heading to the Evil Queens castle. "You seem pretty protective of her."said the masked boy. "I'll protect all my friends,Vanitas."said Neosha as he summoned his Keyblade. Vanitas was shocked (even though you can't tell because of the mask) for a second before he just chuckled. "Do you honestly think you defeat me?"asked Vanitas. "I don't know,but we won't know until I try."said Neosha as he took his battle stance. Suddenly,to Neosha's surprise,Vanitas held out his right hand,and a Keyblade appeared (Void Gear). "Good. Let's see what your made of."said Vanitas as he took his battle stance.

The two Keyblade wielders ran at each other,and crossed Keyblades causing sparks to fly as they continued to collide Keyblades. Neosha then jumped back before pointing his Keyblade at Vanitas. "Triple Firaga!"shouted Neosha as he launched three fire balls at Vanitas,but said Keyblade wielder vanished before the attack could hit. Neosha then looked up,and saw Vanitas coming down at him with his Keyblade ready to strike,but just as Vanitas was about to hit,Neosha held up his Keyblade,and blocked the attack before jumping back. "See ya."said Vanitas as he landed on his feet,and launched a fire ball that burst into four smaller fire balls. Neosha cut through each of the fire balls,and saw Vanitas disappear into the ground. Neosha looked around for Vanitas before noticing a small pool of darkness under his feet. Neosha's eyes went wide as he realized that Vanitas had activated his own Shotlock,and quickly jumped back just seconds before Vanitas burst from the ground,and fire balls came raining down. '_He's pretty good. He's not a Keyblade Master,but yet he's keeping up with me like it's nothing._'thought Neosha as he tried to catch his breath. "Once I'm done with you I'll be sure to take care of your friends,too"said Vanitas as he walked toward Neosha. Neosha's eyes went wide as images of his friends being struck down played in his mind. A dark aura surrounded Neosha as he gritted his teeth. "**NOOO**!"screamed Neosha out of pure rage as he pointed his Keyblade at Vanitas,whom had stopped in his tracks,and an orb of pure darkness gathered at the tip of his Keyblade before a dark beam of energy fired,piercing Vanitas where he stood.

Vanitas collapsed on the ground as the dark aura surrounding Neosha disappeared. Neosha's Keyblade disappeared as the Keyblade Master walked toward Vanitas's unmoving form. "HAHAHAHA!"laughed Vanitas causing Neosha to jump back as he jumped to his feet. Vanitas looked toward a surprised Neosha. "Guess he chose the right one for his vessel."said Vanitas as a dark corridor appeared behind him,and he backed into it as it disappeared. '_What did he mean by "Vessel"? Aqua went to the Evil Queens castle so I'll let her handle waking Snow White up._'thought Neosha as he donned his Keyblade armor,transformed his Keyblade into his Keyblade Glider,and flew through a portal.

-Lanes Between-

Neosha was flying through the Lanes Between. "Neosha,come to the Badlands. It's important."said Master Xehanort's voice before it disappeared. '_I better head there quick._'thought Neosha as he sped toward the Badlands.

-Badlands-

Neosha landed in the Badlands,and after his Keyblade armor disappeared,and his Keyblade Glider as well,he found Master Xehanort waiting for him. "What is it you needed me for,Master Xehanort,sir?"asked Neosha. "It is about Vanitas."said Master Xehanort. Neosha's face went dark. "What about him?"asked Neosha. "It is my fault that Vanitas came into being."said Master Xehanort. "What do you mean?"asked Neosha. "You,and Ventus were originally my pupils,but during a training session there was an accident,and Ventus fell victim to the darkness in his heart. You tried to stop him,and bring him back to his senses,but you were knocked unconscious. I was left with no choice,but to extract the darkness from Ventus's heart which became Vanitas,but the process affected you as well,and Vanitas tried swallowing your heart. I managed to contain him,but not before he managed to fracture not only Ventus's heart,but your heart as of what I had done to you both,I left you,and Ventus in Eraqus's care,and continued to keep Vanitas contained until now."explained Master Xehanort with a sad expression. Neosha was shocked,but also happy that Master Xehanort cared about him,and Ventus enough to try,and fix his mistake. "Don't worry,I'll find Vanitas,and stop him once,and for all."said Neosha. Master Xehanort smiled at his former pupil. "Vanitas is drawn to light so head to the city of light,and you should find him there."said Master Xehanort. "Right."said Neosha before he donned his Keyblade armor,transformed his Keyblade into his Keyblade Glider,and flew through a portal. "It's almost time."said Master Xehanort as he smiled an evil smile,and disappeared via a dark corridor.

-Next Chapter: Radiant Garden-

* * *

ZAzazza: That...was...intense. Anyway,the OC character won't have many worlds that he visits,but I'll make up for it by have an awesome,and long final battle for him to fight,and only him,and you all,my loyal readers,will have a front row seat. So as usual read,review,and don't flame. Later!


	5. Chapter 5

ZAzazza: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while,but I'm running out of ideas. I hope you all like this chapter,and don't be afraid to send me some ideas for another chapter. Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: ZAzazza doesn't own Kingdom Hearts,or it's characters. They belong to Disney,and Square Enix.

* * *

Chapter 4: Radiant Garden

-Location: Lanes Between-

Neosha flew through the Lanes Between trying to find the city of light. '_Perhaps I should've asked Master Xehanort where this city of light is._'thought Neosha as he flew. Suddenly,a dark sphere flew by Neosha who noticed Vanitas was in the sphere.

"**There you are!**"shouted Neosha as he chased after Vanitas.

-Radiant Garden-

Neosha landed in the castle town square. "This must be the city of light Master Xehanort was talking about."said Neosha (normal) as he walked through the square. As he walked through the square he found a shop that was being run by a small creature that was white with a red nose,red pom-pom on it's head,and small purple wings.

'_A Moogle._'thought Neosha as he walked up to the shop.

"Welcome,kupo. I sell potions,ethers,hi-potions,hi-ethers,mega-potions,mega-ethers,elixers,and mega-elixers. What would you like,kupo?"asked the Moogle. Neosha browsed the selection.

"An elixer."said Neosha. The Moogle grabbed the gold bottle with the star on it,and handed it to Neosha.

"That'll be 1000 munny,kupo."said the Moogle. Neosha then handed the Moogle the munny before pocketing the elixer,and continuing on further into the castle town when he saw an old man with a long white beard,a blue hat with a matching outfit,blue shoes,and a wand in his right hand.

"Excuse me,sir? Have you seen a boy wearing a mask go through here?"asked Neosha as he approached the elderly man.

"Sir? I am Merlin the Wizard my boy. It would seem you're here for the same reason those other three were here for earlier."said the elderly man as Neosha's eyes went wide.

"OTHERS! YOU MEAN MY FRIENDS WERE HERE?!"asked Neosha.

"Follow me."said Merlin as he walked into his home with Neosha in tow. Once inside Merlin proceeded to bring a book to Neosha.

"Open the book,and it'll awaken your power."said Merlin as he handed Neosha the book. Neosha looked at the book before opening it. A golden aura surrounded Neosha as he felt power surge within him. When he closed the book the aura disappeared.

"It would seem you have a strong light within you."said Merlin as Neosha handed him the book back.

"Yeah. I suppose I do."said Neosha as he smiled a small smile as memories of Terra,Aqua,and Ventus flashed through his mind.

-Later-

Neosha was walking out of Merlin's house when he noticed a large Unversed go flying by. He knew an Unversed appearing meant trouble,and put aside hunting Vanitas as he chased after the large Unversed cutting down smaller Unversed as he went. He soon reached a large area.

"Neosha!"called a voice causing Neosha to whip around,and see Aqua running toward him.

"Aqua?!"said a surprised Neosha who was even more surprised when Terra,and Ventus came running up to the two Keyblade Masters. Suddenly,three giant Unversed appeared before forming together into one bigger Unversed (Trinity Armor). The four Keyblade wielders summoned their Keyblades,and took their battle stances. They then ran at the Unversed. Ventus tried to strike the legs,but the Unversed kicked him back a few feet. Terra tried jumping up,and tried striking the arms,but the Unversed slamed him into the ground. Aqua (using the Doubleflight ability) jumped up,and tried striking the head,but the Unversed grabbed her,and began squeezing her. Enraged,Neosha ran at the Unversed,and struck down the legs,but the Unversed fired a beam of energy that struck Neosha sending him flying back before hitting a pipe.

"AAAHHH!"screamed Aqua as the Unversed continued squeezing her in it's grip. Neosha attempted to stand up,but his legs wouldn't work with him. Terra,and Ventus attempted to help Aqua,but the Unversed used it's free hand to sweep them away.

"NEOSHA!"screamed Aqua as the Unversed squeezed harder. A dark aura surrounded the Keyblade Master as he stood up after hearing Aqua call out to him,and walked toward the Unversed. The Unversed fired the beam attack at Neosha,but the Keyblade Master held out his empty left hand,and dispersed the attack like it was nothing before he continued walking toward the Unversed. Almost instantly,Neosha disappeared. Suddenly,the Unversed's arms were destroyed,and Aqua disappeared. Neosha then reappeared with his left arm around a now blushing Aqua's waist.

"N-Neosha?"stuttered Aqua who was beyond surprised.  
"**Don't worry,Aqua. I'm in control**."said Neosha (Dark Impulse style change) as he let go of Aqua. He then sank into the ground before he reemerged underneath the Unversed,and thrusted his left hand up causing a black,and red hand to appear that launched the Unversed into the air.

"**VENTUS,TERRA! NOW!**"shouted Neosha. Terra,and Ventus ran,and jumped at the Unversed before falling toward the ground while they swung their Keyblades cutting through the Unversed. Neosha then jumped up,and swung his Keyblade cutting through the Unversed causing it to disappear.

"Way to go,Neosha."said Ventus as the dark aura around Neosha disappeared.

"Thanks."said Neosha as he walked over to his friends.

"We shouldn't have to worry about that masked boy anymore either."said Ventus which caused Terra's face to go dark. He then placed a hand on Ventus's shoulder.

"The masked boy? You've seen him?!"asked Terra. Ventus was slightly frightened by Terra's sudden outburst.

"Y-Yes."said Ventus. Terra then backed away,and looked off in a different direction.

"Vanitas."said Terra as he turned away from Ventus.

"What is it?"asked Ventus. Terra then looked at Ventus.

"Ven,you need to go home. We have a dangerous task ahead of us."said Terra. This caused Aqua to become suspicious.

"And what task is that? It doesn't sound like the Master's orders."said Aqua.

"It may be a different route,but I'm fighting the darkness in me."said Terra.

"I'm not so sure of that. I've been to the same worlds as you,and I've seen what you've done."said Aqua.

"Terra would never-."Ventus started to say before Terra interrupted.

"Did the Master order you to spy on me?"asked Terra with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Terra?"asked Ventus.

"Aqua?"asked Neosha.

"I see."said Terra as he turned,and started walking away.

"Terra!"said Ventus as he tried to follow Terra.

"STAY THERE! I'm on my own now!"shouted Terra as he left leaving Neosha,Ventus,and Aqua behind.

"You're awful,Aqua."said Ventus. Aqua turned to Ventus.

"So now you know,but the Master loves Terra."explained Aqua.

"You maybe a master now,but you've let it go to your head. I'm going after Terra."said Ventus before he ran after Terra. Neosha then stepped toward Aqua.

"Were you also ordered to take Ven,and I home?"asked Neosha without looking Aqua in the eye.

"Yes."said Aqua. Neosha shook his head in disappointment.

"Ven was right,you have let it go to your head."said Neosha as he started to walk away,but was stopped when Aqua grabbed his arm.

"Neosha,you still need to go home. You're getting too close to the darkness."said Aqua. Neosha didn't turn toward his friend,and fellow master.

"I'm learning to control it. Soon I'll fully master it."said Neosha with the bangs of his hair covering his eyes.

"Darkness isn't the way,Neosha."said Aqua.

"Let go,Aqua."ordered Neosha. Aqua,on the other hand,couldn't believe she was losing her friend to the darkness.

"NO! I won't let the darkness have you!"said Aqua. Neosha then jerked his arm out of Aqua's grip before trying to walk away again.

"NEOSHA!"shouted Aqua. Suddenly,a dark aura surrounded Neosha as he summoned his Keyblade,and pointed it at Aqua causing her to gasp from shock.

"**Then you leave me no choice.**"said Neosha (Dark Impulse style change) as he took his battle stance.

-Next Chapter: Mysterious Tower,and Destiny Islands-

* * *

ZAzazza: Things are starting to heat up,and the story is winding down to it's unforgettable conclusion. So I hope you all will stay on to see the story's conclusion. Read,review,and don't flame. Late!


	6. Chapter 6

ZAzazza: Yo everyone! I spent all of last night to bring you that last chapter,and your reviews make it all worth while. Anyway,I'm sad to say to you TerraxAqua fans,and my fellow Ventus/VenxAqua fans that this is not a TerraxAqua,or Ventus/VenxAqua fanfiction. I'm writing this as an OCxAqua fic,but they won't be together as a couple until a certain Kingdom Hearts fanfic that I'm currently in the process of creating so wish me luck. Enjoy this chapter:)

Disclaimer: ZAzazza doesn't own Kingdom Hearts,or it's characters. They belong to Disney,and Square Enix.

* * *

Chapter 5: Mysterious Tower,and Destiny Islands

-Location: Radiant Garden-

"**Then you leave me no choice.**"said Neosha (Dark Impulse style change) as he summoned his Keyblade,and took his battle stance. Aqua quickly summoned her Keyblade as Neosha charged at her,and swung his Keyblade connecting with Aqua's Keyblade causing sparks to fly.

"N-Neosha,stop please."begged Aqua as she began crippling under her friend's surprising strength. Neosha didn't say a word as he pushed Aqua back,and transformed his Keyblade into a Keyblade Cannon (Ultima Cannon shotlock),formed a large dark orb of energy,and fired it at Aqua. The female Keyblade Master (using the Teleport ability) dodged the attack,but didn't notice Neosha appear behind her until he swung his Keyblade (normal),but she managed to turn,and blocked the attack.

"Neosha stop! The darkness is controlling you."said Aqua as she tried to reason with her friend,and fellow Keyblade Master. Neosha didn't say a word as the two jumped back,and Neosha started walking toward Aqua. Said Keyblade Master allowed her Keyblade to disappear as Neosha started running toward her ready to strike,and as he got close to her,and swung his Keyblade Aqua threw her arms around his neck. Neosha stopped as his Keyblade nearly struck Aqua whom was hugging him.

"Please stop. I found out why you left. It was to learn how to control the darkness in your heart,but darkness isn't the answer. Terra,Ven,and I can help you surpress the darkness you're trying so hard to control. Please...let us help you. Let me help you."whispered Aqua as she held him tight in her grip. Neosha stood there motionless for a second before his Keyblade disappeared,and he wrapped his arms around Aqua. The dark aura around Neosha disappeared as tears slid down his face.

"I-I'm so sorry,Aqua. I didn't mean to lose control like that. I-."Neosha continously apologized until Aqua interrupted him.

"That doesn't matter. I just don't want to lose you to the darkness. You,or the others."said Aqua as tears escaped her eyes. Suddenly,without a word,Neosha grabbed Aqua by her shoulders,and forced her to look him straight in the eye.

"What is it,Neosha?"asked a confused Aqua. Neosha then leaned toward her causing her eyes to go wide with surprise because she realized he was about to kiss her. Aqua instinctively closed her eyes as she awaited the embrace of his lips upon hers. When she didn't feel his lips on hers she opened her eyes to see Neosha walking away.

"Neosha?"asked Aqua. Neosha turned his head slightly to look at her.

"Sorry Aqua. I...can't do it. I have to fix my mistakes first. I'm sorry."said Neosha before he donned his Keyblade armor,changed his Keyblade into his Keyblade Glider,and flew off. Aqua remained there stunned by what almost happened. Neosha tried to kiss her. Aqua's best friend,and fellow Keyblade Master tried to kiss her,but stopped himself from doing so. Aqua then realized that she was willing to let him because...

"I've...fallen in love with Neosha."said Aqua as a light blush adorned her cheeks,but also a small smile graced her lips as she accepted the undeniable truth that after all the time herself,Terra,Ventus,and Neosha had spent under the teachings of Master Eraqus together that she had come to fall in love with the white haired Keyblade Master. She held a hand over her heart as she felt a small warmth inside,silently wishing Neosha a safe voyage.

-With Neosha-

-Lanes Between-

Neosha was flying through the Lanes Between with the events that just happened playing through his head.

'_I almost kissed Aqua. What was I thinking? Now she knows how I feel about her. That doesn't matter now. I have to find Master Xehanort,and make him tell me the truth._'thought Neosha as he kicked up the speed,and took off before coming to a world with a tall tower,and flew toward it.

-Mysterious Tower-

Neosha landed outside the tower to see a white duck,wearing magician clothes,carrying a water pale inside. '_I wonder what that duck is doing with water. Better follow him._'thought Neosha (normal) as he went inside,and went up a long flight of stairs. When he made it to the top he went inside a room to find a dog with black fur,black eyes,and wore armor with a helmet (that was too small) on his head,and an old wizard with a gray beard,a blue robe,a blue hat with crescent moons,and stars on it,and black eyes.

"Who are you?"asked the dog.

"I'm Neosha."said Neosha. The wizard looked at Neosha.

"I'm Goofy. That there is my good pal,Donald,and that's King Mickey."said the dog as he pointed at the unconscious black mouse. Neosha felt sad about Mickey's condition.

"Neosha,my name is Yen Sid,and I assume you're here because you wish to know where Master Xehanort is."said the wizard.

"Yes,Master Yen Sid."said Neosha as he bowed. Yen Sid closed his eyes for a little while before opening them again,and looking at Neosha.

"Go to the Badlands,and you'll find what you seek,but beware that not all is as you think."said Yen Sid. Neosha bowed again.

"Thank you,Master Yen Sid."said Neosha as he turned,and left. Yen Sid looked out the window.

"I sense that Master Xehanort has tampered with the darkness in that boy's heart. But for what reason I do not know."said Yen Sid as he looked at four certain twinkling stars.

-The Badlands-

Neosha arrived to find Master Xehanort waiting for him. "I knew you would arrive."said Master Xehanort with an evil smile. Neosha glared at him.

"Why did you really free the darkness in Ven's heart?"asked Neosha. Master Xehanort chuckled which only angered Neosha as he summoned his Keyblade,and took his battle stance.

"The answer is simple. To forge the X-Blade!"answered Master Xehanort. Neosha's eyes went wide with surprise.

"X-Blade?"asked Neosha. Master Xehanort held out his hand as an "X" appeared in his hand.

"Not like the ones you,and I wield. This X-Blade acted as protecter of the source of all light in the worlds: Kingdom Hearts! In the age of fairy tales the worlds were once united under Kingdom Hearts,and everybody was happy until others wanted to take it for themselves. They crafted man made Keyblades in the image of the original X-Blade. Keyblade wielders of light,and darkness battled for Kingdom Hearts which resulted in the first Keyblade War. The resulting war shattered the X-Blade,and plunged the worlds into darkness as well as Kingdom Hearts. In the end the last glimmers of light that remained in the hearts of children reconstructed the worlds into what we see today."explained Master Xehanort as the "X" disappeared. Neosha was even more shocked.

"Then what does the X-Blade have to do with Ven?"asked Neosha. Master Xehanort flashed a crooked smile.

"In order to forge the X-Blade a heart of pure light,and a heart of pure darkness must clash."answered Master Xehanort. Neosha then realized what Master Xehanort had planned for Ventus. He clenched his teeth in anger.

"I won't let you use Ven to forge the X-Blade! I'll put an end to you right here,right NOW!"Neosha shouted the last part as he charged at Master Xehanort,but the elderly Keyblade Master chuckled as he summoned his Keyblade (Master Xehanort's Keyblade),and blocked the attack with ease. Neosha forced Master Xehanort back before he followed up with an Ars Arcanum attack,but Master Xehanort caught Neosha's Keyblade with his bare hand which shocked Neosha. However,Master Xehanort used the opening to strike Neosha sending him into a stalagmite sticking out of the ground. Master Xehanort approached a barely conscious Neosha.

"You may not understand,my boy,but I still need you. You shall be my vessel which will allow me to see what lies beyond the Keyblade War. Now go,and get stronger so your darkness can sustain me!"said Master Xehanort as he fired a dark beam from the tip of his Keyblade into the sky which opened a large dark corridor that pulled Neosha inside.

-Later-

-Destiny Islands-

Neosha awoke on the shores of an island. '_Where am I?_'thought Neosha as he sat up,and looked at the setting sun.

"Are you okay,mister?"asked a young voice. Neosha looked beside him to see a young boy with black sipkey hair,jade green eyes,and wore a white t-shirt,black shorts,and white sandals. Neosha gave the boy a soft smile.

"I'm fine. What's your name?"asked Neosha. The boy put his hands behind his head,and gave Neosha a big grin.

"My name is Neo,and I was playing with my friends Sora,and Riku."said the boy as he pointed toward the dock where two other boys were waiting for him. Young Sora had spikey brown hair,blue eyes,and wore a white t-shirt,red shorts,and brown sandals. Young Riku had gray hair,blueish green eyes,and wore a yellow t-shirt,blue shorts,and white shoes.

'_I sense potential in this boy._'thought Neosha. He then summoned his Keyblade which caught Young Neo's attention.

"I want to give you something,but first I want you to promise me that you'll always protect your friends no matter what. Okay?"said Neosha. Young Neo nodded his head.

"I promise."said Young Neo. Neosha then held out his Keyblade to Young Neo.

"In your hand take this blade,so that one day it's wielder you shall become."said Neosha as Young Neo took Neosha's Keyblade,but it didn't reappear in it's master's hand.

'_It worked._'thought Neosha who was satisfied with the success of making the young boy a Keyblade wielder. Neosha's Keyblade then disappeared.

"Hey Neo! Come on!"called Young Sora as he,and Young Riku waved at him.

"Coming! Bye mister."said Young Neo as he ran back to his friends. Neosha smiled as he watched the three boys talk,and goof off.

'_Terra,Ventus,Aqua...I know we'll patch things up someday._'thought Neosha. He then got a look of determination as he donned his Keyblade armor,changed his Keyblade into his Keyblade Glider,and flew off to confront Master Xehanort,and put an end to everything.

-Next Chapter: The Keyblade Graveyard-

* * *

ZAzazza: Well this chapter took some work,but it's done,and we're finally close to the spectacular,but sad ending. Anyway,read,review,and don't flame. Peace,I'm out!


	7. Chapter 7

ZAzazza: Hey everyone! We're finally near the end. Anyway,I hope you all have enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it for you all. Thank you all. Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: ZAzazza doesn't own Kingdom Hearts,or it's characters. They rightfully belong to Disney,and Square Enix.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Keyblade Graveyard

-Location: Keyblade Graveyard-

Neosha landed in the Keyblade Graveyard to find the area where he confronted Master Xehanort the first time had been reduced to a giant crater. Neosha summoned his Keyblade,and looked it over as memories of his friends,and master flowed through his mind. '_I will protect my friends no matter the cost. Even if I do become Master,no,__Xehanort's__ vessel I will protect them._'thought Neosha as his Keyblade disappeared,and he ran off to find Master Xehanort.

As he ran through the Keyblade Graveyard dozens of Unversed (Flood) appeared. "Get out of my way!"ordered Neosha as he summoned his Keyblade,and with a single swing he struck down the entire army of Unversed as he continued through the Keyblade Graveyard.

-Meanwhile-

Terra stood in the middle of an area that had thousands of old,and rusted Keyblades embedded in the ground. He looked to his left to see Aqua approaching. "I heard...that the Master was struck down."said Aqua. Terra's face went dark.

"Yes,that's right. Xehanort tricked me into helping him. You were right Aqua,and so was the Master. I did need to be watched. I went astray,but no more."said Terra. Aqua shook her head sadly.

"What else is darkness,but hate,and rage. You'll go astray again."said Aqua. They then looked to the right to see Ventus approaching. He looked down with a sad expression.

"Xehanort wants me,and Vanitas to fight,and make some kind of X-Blade."said Ventus causing Terra to gain a shocked expression,and Aqua to gasp.

"X-Blade?"asked Aqua. Ventus placed a hand over his chest.

"I still don't know what it is exactly,but it scares me to death. Even just the thought of it."said Ventus. Terra placed a hand on Ventus's shoulder.

"Relax Ven. Aqua,Neosha,and I will take care of you."said Terra. Ventus shook his head.

"I may have to fight Vanitas after all. If I do guys...I want you to-."Ventus tried to say before Terra interrupted.

"There is no way we would let that happen Ven. I'll always find a way."said Terra as he gave Ventus's shoulder a reassuring squeeze,and Aqua knelt down,and placed a hand on Ventus's cheek. Ventus fought back tears that threatened to spill out as he brushed Terra's,and Aqua's hands away.

"Just...put an an end to me."said Ventus as he looked away from two of his friends. Terra's face took on a sad expression while Aqua looked away in sadness. They all looked behind them to see Neosha approaching.

"Xehanort wants me to fight him so he can use me as a vessel. I won't let him take control of me,but the thought of becoming someone else scares me beyond belief."said Neosha. Aqua walked up to him,and wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him.

"I won't let Xehanort take you away either."said Aqua as she held onto him. Neosha grabbed Aqua's shoulders,and held her at arms length.

"If Xehanort does take control of me I want you three to destroy him...even if it means destroying me."said Neosha as he let go of Aqua. Terra,Ventus,and Aqua looked away in sadness. Suddenly,all four friends looked off into the distance to see Master Xehanort approaching. As he approached,Vanitas appeared by his side with Keyblade in hand. Master Xehanort flashed a crooked smile.

"Behold,these lifeless Keys used to be full of power. United with the hearts of their masters. Here on this barren soil Keyblade wielders of light,and darkness gave up their lives. All in search of one ultimate Key. And it will soon belong to me."said Master Xehanort. He then pointed toward Ventus.

"X-Blade!"said Master Xehanort. In an instant,Terra,Aqua,Ventus,and Neosha donned their Keyblade armors,and Terra rushed toward Master Xehanort with Keyblade in hand. As he got close Master Xehanort lifted his hand,and the ground under their feet rose into the sky. At this point the sky was covered in dark clouds. Neosha,Aqua,and Ventus were running after Vanitas when he jumped on a flying vortex of Keyblades.

"**Ven!**"shouted Aqua as she ran. Ventus ran,and jumped at Vanitas in an attempt to strike him,but the Keyblade vortex struck him,and sent him hurtling to the ground. Aqua noticed this,but failed to notice the ground cracking underneath her feet.

"**Aqua!**"shouted Neosha as he pushed her out of the way before the Keyblade vortex broke through the ground,and struck him instead,launching him into the air before slamming him into the ground,shattering part of his helmet revealing his eyes. Aqua,and Ventus ran to Neosha's aid.

"**Neosha!**"said Aqua,and Ventus in unison. Neosha stabbed his Keyblade in the ground,and used it as leverage to get on his knees before he pointed it into the air.

"**Terra!**"shouted Neosha as he fired a barrier spell at his friend who was falling. The spell formed a barrier around Terra who was being struck by the Keyblade vortex,and was sent up to the area that Master Xehanort,and Vanitas were at. Neosha,and Ventus then ran to help their friend. Terra swung his Keyblade,but Master Xehanort parried the attack before firing a blizzard spell that blew Terra back,and froze his left arm. Just then Neosha,and Ventus appeared behind Master Xehanort,and swung their Keyblades,but the elderly Keyblade Master vanished before he grabbed the two Keyblade wielders by the back of their heads,and lifted them off the ground with ease. Terra tried to rescue them,but another Keyblade vortex struck him,and blew him off the cliff. Aqua looked up to see her friends in Master Xehanort's grasp.

"Neosha! Ven!"said Aqua (helmetless) as she watched Master Xehanort freeze them solid,and drop them off the cliff. The two hit their heads on a rock as they fell,shattering their helmets before Aqua cast a barrier spell that protected them before they hit the ground.

"Ven? Neosha? Are you two okay?"asked Aqua as she knelt by the two who only groaned out an answer. She then looked up to see Master Xehanort turn his Keyblade into an orb of light that raced into the sky parting the clouds to reveal a heart shaped blue moon (Kingdom Hearts). Just then a man wearing a black uniform,white gloves,black boots,a tattered red scarf,and had black hair,a gold eye,an eye patch over the other,and a scar on his left cheek walked up to the three friends.

"Why don't you leave the popsicles with me so you can go have your little fight with Terra."said the man (Braig). Aqua glared at Braig.

"Who are you?"asked Aqua. Braig smiled an evil smile.

"Do you think that you,and that blonde headed popsicle have some grand role to play? You're only here so that when I finish you off Terra,and Neosha will succumb to the darkness."said Braig as he drew his arrowguns. Aqua stood up as she summoned her Keyblade.

"Terra will prove to you he's stronger!"proclaimed Aqua as she charged at Braig.

"Aqua!"called Neosha,and Ventus in unison. Aqua swung her Keyblade at Braig,but he warped out of the way,and countered by firing ten energy arrows at Aqua,who blocked the attack with a barrier. Aqua then ran at Braig,and swung her Keyblade,but he warped away again,this time reappearing in the air upside down.

"Kiss yourself good-bye!"shouted Braig as he fired thousands of dark energy arrows at Aqua who put up another barrier to protect herself. The arrows struck the barrier,but the barrier held up...barely. When the barrage ended Aqua noticed Braig checking his arrowguns,and took the chance to strike,but then Braig pointed his arrowguns at her which caught her by surprise.

"Got ya."said Braig as he started to pull the trigger,but then Neosha,now free of the ice,grabbed Braig,and threw him to the ground. He then followed up with an Ars Arcanum attack. He struck Braig several times before dealing him one last blow that sent him hurtling back. Braig then staggered to his feet.

"I keep forgetting,don't mess with Keyblade wielders."said Braig as he tried to regain his breath. An enraged Neosha then ran up,and grabbed Braig by the throat.

"Well he wanted me to by time,and I'd say he got it."said Braig before he vanished. Neosha,and Aqua breathed a sigh of relief,until Aqua remembered a still frozen Ventus.

"Ven!"called Aqua. Ventus continued struggling with the ice that contained his body when he looked up,and saw Vanitas diving straight at Aqua.

"Aqua!"shouted Ventus. Aqua looked up just in time to see Vanitas before he struck her down,effectively knocking her out. Neosha saw this which only fed his rage.

"**Aqua****!**"shouted Neosha (Dark Impulse style change) as he ran at Vanitas who vanished just as Neosha swung his Keyblade,reappeared behind him,and struck him in the back,sending him flying into a boulder. Vanitas then positioned the tip of his Keyblade above Aqua's chest,lifted his Keyblade up,and thrusted it down.

"NOOO!"shouted Ventus,now free of the ice,which caused Vanitas to stop his Keyblade just above Aqua's chest. Ventus ran at Vanitas with Keyblade in hand,and the two havles of Ventus crossed Keyblades. The two Keyblade wielders ran as they crossed Keyblades again,and again, Neither of them could gain an advantage over the other. Vanitas hitched another ride on the Keyblade vortex,but Ventus jumped up,and with a swing of his Keyblade,brought Vanitas hurtling to the ground. Vanitas then disappeared into the ground leaving behind a dark pool of red,and black that raced toward his light half. Ventus ran,jumped,and dodged to avoid his dark half's shotlock. When Vantias resurfaced Ventus took the opening,and struck Vanitas head on. Darkness poured from Vanitas's body as his Keyblade disappeared.

"You've done it,Ventus."said Vanitas as Ventus remained cautious. Suddenly,the black glass on his helmet,which concealed his face,vanished revealing that he had black spikey hair,and gold eyes. Ventus's eyes went wide with shock.

"Now that my body is about to perish...you,and I will have to join together."said Vanitas (unmasked). Ventus took two steps back as a dark ring formed around the two halves of Ventus.

"The X-Blade will be forged!"proclaimed Vanitas as three Unversed (Flood) appeared,and latched onto Ventus,effectively rendering him immoble.

"The Unversed...come from you?"asked a surprised Ventus as he struggled to get free. Vanitas chuckled,but decided to reveal everything.

"It happened when you,and I were split into two. The negativity took shape as these monsters. They are what I feel. A horde of fledgling emotions under my control. And better yet,no matter how many times you defeat them their negativity flows right back into me."explained Vanitas as he walked toward Ventus. He then flashed a crooked smile.

"You never stood a chance against us,Ventus."said Vanitas. He then walked closer to Ventus before an orb of light engulfed the two. Inside,Ventus was trying desperately to keep Vanitas from taking full control as the two were now one again.

"AAAARRRGHH!"screamed Ventus as a beam of light fired into the sky.

-Later-

Neosha awoke to find Aqua,and Mickey leaning over him. "Neosha,are you okay?"asked Mickey as Neosha sat up.

"Yeah,I'm fine."said Neosha as Aqua hugged him. Aqua then noticed Ventus standing in the middle of a crater.

"Oh thank goodness,Ven."said Aqua as she,Neosha,and Mickey ran toward their friend. Neosha,and Mickey stopped,however,when they noticed Ventus had a strange Keyblade (X-Blade) in his right hand. Aqua then leaned closer to Ventus.

"Ven?"asked Aqua as she tried to get his attention. Ventus then raised his head up,and opened his eyes to reveal that they were now gold instead of blue. He then attempted to stab a shocked Aqua in the chest with the X-Blade,but Neosha jumped in the way,and blocked the attack with his Keyblade. Mickey then jumped in front of Aqua,and summoned his Keyblade (Starseeker).

"That's not Ven!"said Mickey. Suddenly,Ventus's armor changed into Vanitas's body suit (minus the helmet) as he flashed a crooked smile.

"**Correct. I am not Ventus. His heart has become a part of mine now.**"said Ventus/Vanitas (with their voices fused together,too) causing Aqua,Neosha,and Mickey to gasp. Ventus/Vanitas then pointed the complete X-Blade into the air.

"**This X-Blade will open a door. One that leads to all worlds. Then Keyblade bearing warriors will flock here from each,and every one of them to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts! And just as the legend says: the Keyblade War will begin!**"proclaimed Ventus/Vanitas. Aqua,however,had heard enough,and summoned her Keyblade.

"Shut up! I'm sick of your nonsense! Give Ven his heart back!"ordered Aqua. Neosha then stepped in front of Aqua.

"Mickey,keep Aqua safe. I'll face Vanitas. Now go!"ordered Neosha. Mickey grabbed Aqua's hand.

"Come on. He's doing what his heart is telling him to do."said Mickey. Aqua,relunctantly,allowed Mickey to lead her to safety. Neosha,and Ventus/Vanitas looked at each other before they ran at each other. Neosha swung his Keyblade,but Ventus/Vanitas countered by swinging the X-Blade causing a shockwave to spread when the two connected,and destroyed most of the area. Neosha jumped back before launching a Sonic Blade attack,but Ventus/Vanitas countered by diving into the ground leaving behind a dark pool of black,and red. Neosha ran,jumped,and dodged to avoid Ventus/Vanitas's shotlock. When Ventus/Vanitas resurfaced Neosha activated his shotlock: Dark Volley,and hurled thousands of dark shots at Ventus/Vanitas who countered by blocking the shots with a dark barrier.

"**Everything you know will come to an end.**"said Ventus/Vanitas as he warped to the middle of the area,jumped in the air,and slammed the X-Blade into the ground producing an energy shockwave that Neosha barely managed to avoid by jumping. When he landed on his feet he charged at Ventus/Vanitas who countered by swinging the X-Blade,and creating a huge gust of wind that blew Neosha back,slamming him into a boulder. Ventus/Vanitas flashed a crooked smile.

"**What's wrong? Giving up already?**"asked Ventus/Vanitas. Neosha looked at Ventus/Vanitas before pulling out his Wayfinder.

"Ven,Terra,Aqua. Give me strength."begged Neosha as he clutched his Wayfinder like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Suddenly,his Wayfinder began to glow before his Keyblade began to glow. Neosha looked at his now glowing Keyblade before he sprang to his feet,and charged at Ventus/Vanitas ready to risk everything to save his friend. Ventus/Vanitas only smiled his crooked smile as Neosha swung his light enhanced Keyblade.

"**You're just wasting your energy!**"said Ventus/Vanitas as he swung the X-Blade,and parried the attack causing a massive shockwave. Neosha pushed back with all his might when suddenly the X-Blade cracked.

"**What?! AAAHHH!**"shouted Ventus/Vanitas as Neosha forced him back causing Ventus/Vanitas to fall,and the broken X-Blade to be flung into the air before thousands of light beams began firing from the broken X-Blade. Aqua,and Mickey came running up to Neosha while trying not to be blown away. Suddenly,Vanitas's body suit changed back into Ventus's Keyblade armor while the poor boy remained unconscious. Just then Ventus's body was sent flying into the air at which Neosha,and Aqua ran,and jumped into the air. At that moment,the X-Blade broke apart,and a giant dome of light engulfed the area.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"screamed Neosha,Aqua,and Mickey as they were engulfed in the giant light dome.

-Final Chapter: Final Episode-

* * *

ZAzazza: That,in my opinion,was an awesome chapter. Thank you all for following my story so far,and I hope you'll enjoy the final chapter when I post it. As usual,read,review,and don't flame. Peace,I'm out!"


	8. Chapter 8

ZAzazza: Hey everyone! I went to Winter Jam 2013,but when I went to get a snack,and came back they wouldn't let me back in. Those cheapskates! Anyway,I'm proud to bring you the final chapter of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Chronicles V.2! Enjoy,and thank you all:)

Disclaimer: ZAzazza doesn't own Kingdom Hearts,or it's characters. They rightfully belong to Disney,and Square Enix.

* * *

Final Chapter: Final Episode

-Location: Lanes Between-

Neosha (Keyblade armor),Aqua (Keyblade armor),and Ventus (Keyblade armor) were floating through the Lanes Between holding each other's hands when Mickey came floating near them using his Star shard. He grabbed Aqua's hand before activating the Star shard,and being whisked away with Aqua,Neosha,and Ventus in tow.

-Mysterious Tower-

Aqua (normal) awoke to find that she was in the Mysterious Tower along with Neosha (normal),and an unconscious Ventus (normal). "Aqua,you're okay!"said Neosha when he saw Aqua raise up.

"Aqua,you lost consciousness. Luckly Mickey found you,Neosha,and Ventus drifting through the Lanes Between,and brought you three here to receive proper care."said Yen Sid. Aqua then looked toward Ventus who was sitting with his back against the wall,and his hands in his lap.

"Ven? Ventus!"said Aqua as she shook him in an attempt to wake Ventus,but to no avail.

"I'm afraid the boy's heart is sleeping."said Yen Sid.

"How long will he stay like this?"asked Neosha. Yen Sid's face went dark.

"It's hard to say. It's almost as if his heart has left. Should it return he may very well wake. Should it not then he may sleep like this for all eternity."said Yen Sid.

"I'll keep him safe. Forever if I have to."said Aqua. Yen Sid shook his head.

"I can tell you what you're friend needs right now. It is not your protection. He needs you to believe. You see,Ventus's heart hangs in the balance. It sleeps in the place between light,and darkness. That can only mean he'll be looking for a friend. If you believe in him,and love him then he'll be able to follow that love back to where he belongs. The realm of light."said Yen Sid. Mickey smiled.

"He's right,Aqua. If you,me,and Neosha believe in Ven then he'll have three lights to follow instead of one."said Mickey. Aqua gave Mickey a smile.

"Four lights. Terra."said Aqua. Mickey frowned.

"But Terra's gone,maybe for good."said Mickey.

"I think I know how to find him. Follow the hearts,and you'll find the way."said Neosha as he held his Wayfinder.

-Later-

Aqua,and Neosha walked out of the tower with Neosha piggybacking the comatose Ventus. "Ven needs a safe place."said Aqua. Just then Ventus lifted his hand,and his Keyblade appeared before a beam of light was fired,creating a Keyhole that transformed into a corridor of light.

"Alright. If that's where you want to go."said Neosha as he carried Ventus through the corridor of light with Aqua in tow.

-Land of Departure (Destroyed)-

Neosha (carrying Ventus),and Aqua came through the corridor of light,and gasped when they saw that they were back in the Land of Departure,but it was completely destroyed. As they walked toward the remains of the castle Aqua found Master Eraqus's Keyblade laying on the ground,and picked it up. As they walked through the castle Master Eraqus's voice echoed in their heads.

"_Neosha. Aqua."said Master Eraqus._

_"Yes?"asked both Keyblade Masters._

_"Now that you're both Keyblade Masters there is something you must know."said Master Eraqus._

_"What is it?"asked Neosha._

_"Should anything happen to me,and you find the legion of darkness at our doorstep,I want one of you to take my Keyblade,and use it to lock this land away. Generations of Keyblade Masters have been charged with keeping this land safe. Our ancestors devised a certain "trick." Once you do this,this land will be forever transformed into a place where all who enter will be lost to Oblivion. None will be able to solve the mystery...except you two."said Master Eraqus._

Neosha placed Ventus on the middle throne as Aqua summoned Master Eraqus's Keyblade,and pointed it at the back of the middle throne. A Keyhole appeared,and Aqua hesitated,but Neosha summoned his Keyblade,and pointed it at the Keyhole. Aqua looked at Neosha who only gave her a reassuring smile which she returned. The two Keyblade Masters then thrusted their Keyblades forward,and two beams of light fired from the tips of their Keyblades,and struck the Keyhole. A bright light engulfed the entire throne room. When the light vanished Aqua,and Neosha opened their eyes to find that the room had been transformed into a white chamber with a single throne in the middle (that Ventus was seated in). They walked around to the front of the throne.

"Don't worry Ven. Terra,Neosha,and I will be back soon to wake you up."said Aqua as she stroked Ventus's hair. Neosha placed a hand on Ventus's shoulder.

"Aqua's right Ven. We'll be reunited soon. All of us."said Neosha. The two Keyblade Masters then left the Chamber of Awakening. When they got outside the castle they saw it had been changed completely (Castle Oblivion).

"Terra,tell us where we can find you."said Aqua as she,and Neosha began walking.

-Radiant Garden (night)-

Aqua,and Neosha arrived in the castle town square to find Terra standing there looking up at the sky (he has silver hair,and gold eyes now). The two Keyblade Masters ran up to their old friend,but Neosha noticed something was off. "Terra?"asked Aqua as she got his attention. Terra flashed a crooked smile as he summoned his Keyblade (Master Xehanort's Keyblade). Terra (Terra/Xehanort) swung his Keyblade at Aqua,but Neosha summoned his Keyblade,and blocked the attack.

"Aqua,run!"ordered Neosha as he forced Terra/Xehanort back. Aqua,however,was petrified at what almost happened. Neosha quickly (using the Teleport ability) grabbed Aqua,and got behind a building.

"**Come out Neosha! We both know how this will end.**"said Terra/Xehanort (with a younger version of Master Xehanort's voice).

"Neosha,you can't face him alone. Let me help."said Aqua. Neosha looked at Aqua,and then at the spot where Terra/Xehanort was standing.

'_I can't let Xehanort use Terra as his vessel,but I can't let him use me either,or he'll try to kill Aqua._'thought Neosha. After a few seconds Neosha made a decision. He looked at Aqua with a sadden look.

"I'm sorry,Aqua."said Neosha.

"Wha-mmmph."said Aqua before she was interrupted by Neosha pulling her close,and kissing her on the lips. When they seperated Aqua's cheeks were bright red. Neosha gave her a sad smile.

"Good-bye."said Neosha as he vanished when Aqua reached out to him. He then reappeared across from Terra/Xehanort.

"**So you have decided to face your fate?**"asked Terra/Xehanort. Neosha glared at Terra/Xehanort.

"You have ruined so many lives. You destroyed my Master,cost my friend his heart,and using another friend as your vessel..."said Neosha. A dark aura began to surround him.

"**I'm going to stop you once,and for all,XEHANORT!**"Neosha (Dark Impulse style change) shouted the last part as the dark aura continued to grow.

"**That's it boy. Let your whole heart blacken with anger!**"said an excited Terra/Xehanort as he took his battle stance.

"**RRRRAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!**"screamed Neosha as the dark aura grew to three times it's normal size. Neosha vanished before reappearing behind Terra/Xehanort,and struck him in the back. He then followed up with an Ars Solum attack,and unleashed a multi-hit combo before dealing three extra blows,the last blow sending Terra/Xehanort crashing into a brick wall. Neosha then unleashed a Chaos Blade attack,and rushed Terra/Xehanort several times while using darkness to teleport after each strike. He then struck Terra/Xehanort with a three hit combo that produced a dark hand on the third strike that blew Terra/Xehanort back,then sunk underground,and struck Terra/Xehanort with the same dark hand from below sending Terra/Xehanort up in the air.

"**You're finished,Xehanort!**"shouted Neosha before he unleashed his shotlock: Dark Volley,and struck Terra/Xehanort with all the dark shots,sending him hurtling to the ground. Neosha approached the battered,and bruised Terra/Xehanort as the dark aura vanished.

"I'm going to release your heart so Terra will be free of you."said Neosha as he pointed his Keyblade at Terra/Xehanort who only flashed a crooked smile.

"**Now it is time for the true final union! I swore I would survive,and see what awaited beyond the Keyblade War.**"said Terra/Xehanort as he used his own Keyblade,and stabbed himself in the chest,extracting an orb of light (Master Xehanort's heart). Neosha was shocked that Terra/Xehanort would extract his own heart.

"**And now it will be your darkness that shall be the ark that SUSTAINS ME!**"shouted Terra/Xehanort as he launched his own heart at Neosha. Said Keyblade Master reacted quickly,and dawned his armor,but a dark aura surrounded him. Terra/Xehanort flashed a triumphant grin as his body disappeared. Neosha stood there for a few seconds which caused Aqua to worry,and run to him,but she stopped when Neosha shed his armor,and dropped his Keyblade. Neosha now had silver hair instead of white,but his eyes were closed.

"**All worlds begin in darkness,and also end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it...it grows...consumes it. Such is it's nature. In the end all hearts return to the darkness whence they came.**"said Neosha (Neosha/Xehanort with Terra/Xehanort's voice) as he opened his eyes to reveal that they were gold instead of jade green. He then summoned his Keyblade (Master Xehanort's Keyblade) before beginning to walk away. Aqua,upset,and enraged that Master Xehanort not only took another of her friends,but also someone she came to fall in love with,started to run after Neosha/Xehanort to stop him,but suddenly the entire square was encased in a gold dome with chains made of energy,leaving Aqua trapped on the outside.

-Inside-

Neosha/Xehanort was surprised when the dome appeared out of nowhere,but suddenly felt this sensation. He turned around to see Neosha's armor (full) on it's knees with it's hands on top of Neosha's Keyblade which was embedded in the ground. Neosha/Xehanort growled in frustration.

"**Your body submits. Your heart succumbs. So why does your mind still resist?**"said Neosha/Xehanort as he took his battle stance. Neosha's armor (lingering sentiment) stood up,grabbed it's Keyblade,and pulled it out of the ground before taking it's battle stance. In an instant, Neosha's sentiment warped directly in front of Neosha/Xehanort,and struck him with a multi-hit combo that sent the possessed Keyblade Master reeling back. Neosha's sentiment warped again,this time behind Neosha/Xehanort,transformed it's Keyblade into a Keyblade cannon,and fired it's ultimate shotlock: Ultima Cannon. The blast hit Neosha/Xehanort launching him into the air. Neosha's sentiment then warped above Neosha/Xehanort,and swung it's Keyblade down upon it's own body sending Neosha/Xehanort hurtling to the ground. When Neosha's sentiment landed on it's feet it looked toward the now unconscious Neosha/Xehanort who was layimg on the ground. With it's task complete,Neosha's sentiment stabbed it's Keyblade into the ground,placed it's hands on top of it's Keyblade,and knelt back down on it's knees before disappearing. Just then,Neosha/Xehanort stood up,and looked toward the sky.

-Outside-

Aqua was outside the dome when it finally disappeared to reveal Neosha/Xehanort standing there while looking up at the night sky. Aqua approached Neosha/Xehanort. "Neosha?"asked Aqua as she placed a hand on his cheek. Neosha/Xehanort turned his gold eyes on Aqua,and reached out with his hand. Aqua instantly started backing up,but Neosha/Xehanort grabbed her by the throat,and lifted her off her feet with ease. A dark aura surrounded Neosha/Xehanort.

"**Who...am I?**"asked Neosha/Xehanort as the dark aura grew. Aqua knew that this darkness belonged to one man: Master Xehanort! He still had some control over Neosha.

"Such a...terrible...darkness. Fight it! Neosha,please!"begged Aqua as she struggled to get free.

"**Neosha...you say?**"asked Neosha/Xehanort as the dark aura disappeared. Suddenly,Neosha/Xehanort released his grip allowing Aqua to drop to her knees as he clutched his head in what appeared to be pain. He then flashed a crooked grin.

"**Neosha's heart has been extinguished. Smothered by the darkness within him!**"said Neosha/Xehanort as he summoned his Keyblade,and swung it down upon Aqua who barely managed to dodge it. With the determination to end this nightmare,and save her friends,Aqua stood up,and summoned her Keyblade.

"My name...is Master Aqua. Now return my friend's heart,or pay the price!"ordered Aqua as she took her battle stance. Neosha/Xehanort (using the Dark Slide ability) charged at Aqua,and attempted an Ars Solum attack,but Aqua blocked the attack with a barrier,and countered shattering the barrier,and sending Neosha/Xehanort reeling back. Neosha/Xehanort then warped a few feet back before forming ten dark spheres in the air,and began warping,and smacking them at Aqua who put up another barrier to block the attack.

"**Sink into darkness!**"said Neosha/Xehanort as he changed his Keyblade into a Keyblade cannon,and fired the Ultima Cannon shotlock,but Aqua shot a firaga spell at the dark sphere,and destroyed it. Aqua then (using the Teleport ability) got close to Neosha/Xehanort,and struck him with the Time Splicer attack sending him back a few feet. A dark aura poured from Neosha/Xehanort's body.

"**I will guide you to the depths of darkness. HHHRRRAAGGHH!**"said Neosha/Xehanort as a black creature (Guardian) appeared behind him as he folded his arms over his chest,and began to float a few inches off the ground. The Guardian chucked two black spheres at Aqua,but she dodged them. The Guardian then fired two dark waves of energy,but Aqua blocked the attack,but the Guardian then sunk under the ground. A pool of darkness formed under Aqua's feet,and she quickly moved out of the way as the Guardian shot out of the dark pool before reappearing behind Neosha/Xehanort. Suddenly,the Guardian charged at Aqua,and grasped her right arm,and left leg as Neosha/Xehanort approached with Keyblade in hand. Aqua struggled with all her might until suddenly the entire area was bathed in light. Aqua saw Neosha standing in the middle of the area wielding Master Xehanort's Keyblade,and ran to him,but when she reached him she looked back to see the Guardian closing in on her. Neosha grabbed her hand,and held up Master Xehanort's Keyblade with Aqua doing the same with her own Keyblade. A large sphere of light gathered at the joined tip of their Keyblades,and as the Guardian got close the sphere hurt the Guardian.

"LIGHT!"shouted Neosha,and Aqua together as the sphere of light destroyed the Guardian. Suddenly,the entire area was back to normal,and Aqua found herself face-to-face with Neosha/Xehanort,however,he seemed to be struggling. An aura of light surrounded Neosha/Xehanort.

"**Stop...fighting...back!**"ordered Neosha/Xehanort as he struggled to keep control. Aqua then realized that Neosha was fighting back from within.

"Neosha,I know you're in there."said Aqua. Neosha/Xehanort realized that he only had one chance to stay in control. He moved the tip of his Keyblade to his chest.

"**This'll teach you! Get out of my heart!**"ordered Neosha/Xehanort as he stabbed himself in the chest.

"NEOSHA!"screamed Aqua. A faint light glowed where Neosha/Xehanort stabbed himself with his own Keyblade,and the Guardian appeared behind him,but then it dissolved into a pool of darkness before Neosha/Xehanort fell back into the darkness. Aqua then ran,and dove in after him.

-Realm of Darkness-

Aqua (Keyblade armor) was on her Keyblade Glider racing after Neosha/Xehanort whom was falling down,down,down into the darkness. "**The darkness can't have you! I won't allow the darkness to take you!**"said Aqua. As she got closer she reached out,and grabbed his hand. As she flew back with Neosha/Xehanort the corridor of light started to close.

'_**I've got to do something ,or we'll both be **__**lost.**__'_thought Aqua. She then came down to the only thing that would work. In a blaze of light Aqua seperated from her armor,gave Neosha/Xehanort her Keyblade,and kissed him on the lips one last time.

"I'm with you. GO!"said Aqua as she used a spell to fling her armor,and Neosha/Xehanort back to the realm of light.

"Ven,I'm sorry. I guess I'm not going to make it back as soon as I thought. But I'll be there one day to wake you up."said Aqua as she descended down into the realm of darkness,and disappeared from sight.

-End-

* * *

ZAzazza: Well that's it for the main story,but I'll be adding one last secret chapter so as usual,read,review,and don't flame. Peace,I'm out!


	9. Chapter 9

ZAzazza: Hey everyone! You're all probably wondering why I'm writing another chapter when I ended the story already,right? Well I'm giving you all a secret chapter so without further ado let the secret chapter begin! Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: ZAzazza doesn't own Kingdom Hearts,or it's characters. They belong to Disney,and Square Enix.

* * *

Last Chapter: Ending

-Location: Destiny Islands. Time: Evening-

Young Riku,Young Sora,and Young Neo were laying on the shore watching the stars when Young Neo noticed a strange silver object in the sand. He reached over,and pulled it out to reveal that it was the symbol that the teenage boy (Neosha) had on his chest. "Hey I'm gonna head back."said Young Riku as he sat up. Young Sora then sat up.

"Yeah me,too."said Young Sora as the three friends stood up,but as they walked toward home Young Riku looked at his two best friends.

"Sora,Neo? What's wrong?"asked Young Riku.

"What do you mean?"asked Young Neo as he pocketed the symbol he found. The three friends stopped.

"You're both..."said Young Riku as he pointed at them. Young Sora,and Young Neo wiped their eyes to find that they were crying.

"That's strange. It feels like something is squeezing me inside."said Young Sora as he placed a hand over his heart. Young Neo nodded his head.

"Yeah me,too."said Young Neo. Young Riku then had an idea.

"Maybe someone out there is hurting,and they just want you to open your heart,and listen."said Young Riku.

"I don't know,Riku. You say some pretty weird stuff sometimes,but I'll try it."said Young Neo as he looked at the night sky,and closed his eyes with Young Sora doing the same.

-Station of Awakening-

Young Neo found himself in dark place atop a stained glass platform with a picture of the island on it. He looked up to the dark sky to see an orb of light (Neosha's heart)floating down toward him. "Hey! Can you hear me?"asked Young Neo.

"I heard you call me,and you led me here."said Neosha's heart as it floated down to Young Neo,and came to rest in the young boy's hands.

"You saved me when I needed someone their for me,but now I have to go back to sleep again."said Neosha's heart.

"Are you sad?"asked Young Neo.

"Is it alright if I stay here with you?"asked Neosha's heart. Young Neo smiled.

"Sure. If it'll make you feel better."said Young Neo.

"Thank you."said Neosha's heart before it floated toward Young Neo's chest,and disappeared as it went in.

-Meanwhile-

-Location: Radiant Garden-

Braig was walking toward castle town square while leading three others with him. The first guy had the same outfit as Braig,black hair,and purple eyes while the other guy had the same outfit,brown hair,and blue eyes. The last one had blonde hair,golden brown eyes,and wore a black dress shirt with a purple ascot,a white lab coat,black pants,black boots,and a red scarf.

"Right this way."said Braig as he led them to a man (Neosha/Xehanort) collapsed on the ground. The blonde haired man rushed over,knelt down,and held Neosha/Xehanort in his arms.

"Young man,are you all right? Can you speak? Tell me your name."said the man.

"**X-Xeha...nort.**"strained Neosha/Xehanort.

"Xehanort?"repeated the man as Braig smiled an evil smile.

Neosha/Xehanort then went limp in the man's arms.

"Get him to the castle quickly."ordered the man.

"You can count on me."said Braig as he lifted Neosha/Xehanort into his arms. He then looked at the purple eyed man.

"Dilan,get those for me."said Braig as he looked toward the pieces of a suit of armor,and a Keyblade laying on the ground (Aqua's Keyblade,and armor).

-Meanwhile-

-Location: Realm of Darkness-

Aqua was aimlessly walking through the realm of darkness.

"How long have I been walking through here?"asked Aqua as she continued walking. Suddenly,four Heartless (Darkside) appeared causing Aqua to summon Master Eraqus's Keyblade,however,she suddenly let Master Eraqus's Keyblade disappear.

"Maybe...I should fade into darkness here."said Aqua as a Darkside Heartless was about to attack. Just then three lights appeared,and struck down the first Darkside Heartless. A surprised Aqua looked at the lights to see that they were Terra,Ventus,and Neosha's Keyblades. The three Keyblades flew through the air striking down the last three Darkside Heartless as they did before twirling around each other as they flew straight up,and disappeared.

"You weren't really going to let youself be consumed by the darkness,were you?"asked a voice causing Aqua to whip around,and see Neosha standing behind her with a golden aura around him.

"N-Neosha?"asked Aqua with tears in her eyes that she was fighting to hold in. Neosha shook his head.

"No. Not physically anyway."said Neosha as he walked up to Aqua. He then took her hand in his.

"You fought so hard to save me,even sacrificed youself,even after I attacked you in Radiant Garden,and when I ran away from home. Why?"said Neosha. Aqua blushed while giving Neosha a smile.

"Because you went so far for Terra,Ventus,and even me. I couldn't let you end up here. And I also..."said Aqua who then decided to show Neosha why. She then cupped Neosha's face in her hands,and kissed him on the lips. Neosha's eyes went wide with shock,surprised that his best friend that he had fallen in love with was kissing him. When they seperated Neosha placed his hands on Aqua's hips,and kissed her on the lips as Aqua returned the kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck. As they kissed Neosha disappeared leaving behind a smiling Aqua with tears running down her face.

"I-I almost forgot how to smile because of how long I've been here."said Aqua. She then pulled out her Wayfinder,and held it close to her heart.

-Meanwhile back on Destiny Islands-

Young Sora,and Young Neo opened their eyes.

"Well?"asked Young Riku.

"I think it worked,Riku."said Young Neo. The three friends smiled as they turned,and headed back home,but Young Neo stopped,and looked back at the shore to see a young girl with red hair,blue eyes (closed),and wore a white dress with matching shoes,and a necklace around her neck laying on the shore. He instantly ran to her,and pulled her into his arms. The girl opened her blue eyes,and looked at Young Neo.

"Are you okay?"asked Young Neo. The girl nodded her head slightly.

"I...think so."said the girl.

"What's your name?"asked Young Neo.

"Kairi. What's your's?"asked the girl.

"Neo."said Young Neo. Young Kairi smiled a weak smile.

"Thank you for saving me,Neo."said Young Kairi. Young Neo blushed.

"S-Sure."said Young Neo as he stood up with Young Kairi in his arms,and started back to town.

In time these three,who sat under the same blaze of stars,would save all worlds.

* * *

Secret Chapter: Blank Points

Hidden Truths:

Neosha,and Master Xehanort were conversing within their combined heart.

"Darkness rules your heart. It gives me control. Muscle,and sinew that once obeyed you now rebels against you. How you can remain at all confounds the mind."said Master Xehanort as the elderly Keyblade Master flashed a crooked smile. Neosha just smiled.

"You're wrong. You're gonna get shown the door,old man."said Neosha.

"If you couldn't handle your own darkness then how will you possibly triumph over mine? In the end your heart will be engulfed by mine forever."said Master Xehanort.

"You're wrong. I sent my heart far away. It's somewhere you'll never reach,ever."said Neosha. Master Xehanort's eyes went wide with shock.

"That's right. I found out why you wanted me specifically for a vessel. You knew that once the X-Blade was forged it would only recognize a heart that's light,and darkness were in perfect unison as it's master. Since your heart is nothing,but darkness now you needed me because my heart had what your's lacked: Balance. In the end you got my body as a vessel,but the heart you needed is gone."said Neosha with a triumphant smile. Master Xehanort then flashed a crooked smile.

"Very clever,but why do you still resist if their is no reason to?"asked Master Xehanort.

"It's still my body. You think you can just come in,and take over? As long as you're here I'll continue to resist even if you do manage to take full control. Even if you cast me into the deepest,darkest abyss,you'll never sway me from the one thing that pushes me to keep fighting. What ever the price,I'm ready to pay it."said Neosha.

"Brave words to be sure. But I'm a patient man. We can take all the time we need to settle this little property dipute,but know this: You are one of many roads I might choose to take. Oh yes,I made certain of that."said Master Xehanort as he flashed a crooked smile causing Neosha to glare at him.

Secret Paths:

"Xehanort" (Neosha/Xehanort) was walking throught the halls of Radiant Gardens' castle when Braig caught up to him. Xehanort had silver hair,brown eyes,and wore the same outfit as the blonde haired man (Ansem the Wise). "Hey mister Master!"said Braig as he slung an arm over Xehanort's shoulder prompting said man to try,and shrug him off.

"Oh come on! You mean you don't remember you're best pal?! Please tell me the amnesia was just a sick joke!"said Braig as he hung his head. Xehanort grunted his annoyance as he glared at Braig.

"Hey you're not...Neosha,are ya? Just gotta check. As if,right? Well,don't worry,I got your back."said Braig as he gave Xehanort a friendly smack on the back as they continued walking. Ansem the Wise walked into the hall while eating sea-salt ice cream,and holding the hand of a young boy with bluish gray hair,blue eyes,and wore the same outfit as the man while eating the same ice cream (Young Ienzo). As they reached a corner Young Ienzo stopped,and looked back at the retreating forms of Xehanort,and Braig with Ansem the Wise doing the same.

Two who were never meant to meet:

A man wearing a black hooded coat (Organization XIII coat) was sitting on a beach in the realm of darkness while watching the moon that was looming near the water in the distance when Aqua walked by. "Who are you?"asked Aqua. The hooded man looked at Aqua,but she couldn't see his face because of the hood.

"Why hello! It's not often I get visitors here."said the man.

"Please,call me Aqua. How did you end up here in the realm of darkness?"said Aqua as she sat on the sandy shore.

"Well I can certainly tell you this isn't my first time here,but much like the first I can not remember who I am,or whence I came."said the man.

"That's too bad."said Aqua as she looked out over the water.

"You seem as though you wish to return for a reason."said the man.

"It's my friends. I promised I'd be there for them."said Aqua as she took on a sad expression. The man then looked toward the water.

"Somewhere in the scraps of memory I have left I remember two boys much like you. Kind,and true to their friends those boys travel to many worlds fighting to keep the light safe."said the man. Aqua seemed shocked when she heard this.

"Keep the light safe? I've been away too long. Did something happen?"asked Aqua.

"Sad to say,they almost fell to darkness more than once,but at every turn those boys arrived with Keyblades in hand,and saved those worlds."said the man. Aqua's face lit up with happiness.

"These boys,are their names Terra,Ventus,and Neosha?"asked Aqua.

"None of those names,I'm afraid."said the man. Aqua's smile fell.

"Oh. Shoulda known."said Aqua as she looked out over the water again.

"Back then my heart was clouded with vengeance. I did terrible things to them,and their friends. While the boys slept their long sleep,I hid the results of my research in them. Did I do it out of atonement for my sins,or was it a scholary reason? I believe that those boys can right all the wrongs that have been done. That they can save all the people who are waiting. Waiting for their birth by sleep. Even me,and even you."said the man as he looked at Aqua.

"What are these boys names?"asked Aqua as she looked at the man.

"Their names...are..."said the man.

All the pieces lay where they fell...

-Twilight Town-

A girl with blonde hair,blue eyes,and wore a white dress with matching sandals was sitting in a white room of an old mansion drawing a picture of two boys sitting on a bent tree watching the sunset. When she was finished she dusted off the shavings,and put the drawing book down. She smiled at the picture before two names came to mind.

"Sora. Neo."said the girl.

-The clock tower-

Four friends,all wearing the same black hooded coat,black gloves,and black boots,were sitting on top of the clock tower eating sea-salt ice cream. The first boy had red hair,green eyes,and two purple triangles under his eyes. The second boy looked like Ventus except for what he wore. The third boy looked like Neosha except for what he wore. The girl had black hair,and blue eyes. As the girl went to take another bite she stopped when two names came to mind,followed by the three boys. All four smiled as they looked at the setting sun.

"Sora. Neo."said the four friends in unison.

-Land of Departure-

Ventus was sleeping on the bench when Terra,and Neosha walked up to the bench. Ventus opened his eyes,and smiled at his friends as they smiled at him before all three looked up at the star filled sky.

"Sora. Neo."said Terra,Neosha,and Ventus in unison.

-Realm of Darkness-

Tears ran down Aqua's face as she lit up with hope when the man told her the two boys names,and she looked at the water.

"Sora. Neo."said Aqua.

...Waiting for them:

-Destiny Islands

Sora (Kingdom Hearts II outfit),and Neo (Kingdom Hearts II Chronicles outfit) were sitting on a bent tree watching the sunset while Sora held a bottle with a note from King Mickey. "Sora. Neo."said a voice causing both boys to look back,and see Riku (Kingdom Hearts II outfit) walking toward them.

"Riku."said Sora,and Neo in unison as Riku stopped beside the tree.

"Your minds are made up?"asked Riku as he watched the sunset. Neo,and Sora nodded their heads.

"Yeah."said Sora with a smile. Just then Kairi (Kingdom Hearts II outfit) walked up to the tree.

"Sora. Neo."said Kairi gaining both boys attention.

"Kairi,I..."said Neo as he jumped off the tree,and walked up to Kairi. Said girl gave Neo a smile causing said boy to smile.

"I have to go. They need me. I am who I am because of them."said Neo. Kairi gave Neo a smile before she hugged him,and then held his hand.

"Hurry back."said Kairi as she gave him a star shaped charm made of thalassa sea shells.

-Reconnect Kingdom Hearts-

* * *

ZAzazza: That's the end of the story,but I promise to continue my Kingdom Hearts rewrite so see ya soon:)


End file.
